


not one of them

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [45]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Sanji sighs, “This is getting complicated… I suppose not, since the king disowned me… or did I disown him… my memory is fuzzy and I honestly don’t want to remember.”





	not one of them

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first One Piece fic I have written in a while, so bear with me while I figure it out again

Sanji absolutely loves having a musician on the crew. He thinks he loves it even more than Luffy, and people may or may not have gotten tired of hearing Sanji say how much he appreciates Brook. He almost feels bad for not wanting Brook to join them in the first place, thinking he was actually an evil spirit, but that’s all in the past. Now, when Sanji gets up to make breakfast, he can listen to the soothing tunes of Brook’s violin instead of the silence of the early mornings. 

 

Brook is slowly getting settled on the Sunny as well, and it won’t be long until he too can work with them in perfect harmony. Brook has the same light and joy around him that Luffy has, but also has the experience and wisdom of someone who is much older than anyone here. He’s a perfect addition to their crew, and Sanji has told him that so many times, that Brook might be starting to think he’s lying. It doesn’t matter though, because Sanji is telling the truth. He really appreciates Brook, and even though their new musician did spend fifty years on an abandoned ship, he still has stories from the first decades of his life, which Sanji always eagerly listens to, when Brook comes to get his afternoon tea. They will often by joined by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who also want to hear the tales of Brook’s old pirate crew and their many adventures across the seas. 

 

It is also not uncommon for Brook to share stories over dinner, and tonight is one of those nights.

 

“We were outnumbered, three to one,” Brook says dramatically, “There was no escape, we had no choice but to fight.”

 

The crew is silent, eagerly awaiting the next part of the story.

 

“We took our stand, and charged directly towards the enemy. I knew we couldn’t win the fight, but perhaps, if we took out their leader, they would surrender. So I fought my way to their captain, and challenged him to a dual that would decide the outcome of the war.

 

He was big. As big as a mountain, and he laughed right in my face as he towered over me, but with my trusty sword in hand, I knew I could win. He reached for his spear and attacked me faster than I expected him to be able to. Men that big shouldn’t move as fast as he did, but he did. I dodged and tried to attack, but to no vein. His offensive and defensive was beyond anything I had ever seen.

 

But then, a sign from the gods, a bolt of lightning struck the ship we fought on, it caught on fire and my opponent lost his balance. I was light on my feet and dealt the finishing blow before he knew what had happened. We won the battle.”

 

“Wow~” Chopper exclaimed, “So cool!”

 

“I know!” Brook laughed, “It was as if we were protected by god himself.”

 

“What happened to the guy? The big guy?” Luffy asked.

 

“He fled,” Brook exclaimed, “And I never saw him again. He was a king, you know, a king of a once powerful nation. That family always had a horrible reputation, but it seems they have changed now.”

 

“How do you know?” Robin asked curiously.

 

“Well, I met one of them! One of the nicest people I have ever met! Yohoho~” Brook laughed, “Although, that makes me curious, are the Vinsmokes no longer royals, since you’re here with us, Sanji-san?”

 

The whole crew looked at Brook, confused and questioning: “What?”

 

“Sanji-san is a Vinsmoke, right?” Brook turned to Sanji, who immediately shot him down.

 

“No!” He protested, and all eyes turned to him, and he realized that he wasn’t a good liar, “I mean… technically. But no, I am not!”

 

“But you have the traits,” Brook said, “And Nami-san tells me you’re from the North.”

 

“Yes,” Sanji replies, trying to explain without explaining. It’s not like he has wanted to keep secrets, he had just wanted to forgot all about that part of his life, “But I’m not one of them.”

 

“Wait, stop,” Nami says, and Sanji thanks her mentally for saving him from the mess he has begun… or that Brook has begun. It might be better for Sanji to just blame Brook for all of this, “If that guy was a king, and Sanji’s family or not family or what were, or are royals… this is confusing… does that mean that Sanji is a prince? Does that make you rich?”

 

Sanji sighs, “This is getting complicated… I suppose not, since the king disowned me… or did I disown him… my memory is fuzzy and I honestly don’t want to remember.”

 

“Okay,” Luffy says plainly, interrupting Sanji’s whirlwind of thoughts, “We won’t talk about it. Thanks for the food.” And with that the topic was closed and no one could say anything. Captain’s orders after all. 

 

Luffy volunteers to help Sanji with the dishes, and glares at anyone else who wanted to help, so the kitchen is left to just the two of them. At first, Sanji thinks Luffy is going to bring the topic up himself, but he realizes quickly that Luffy will only talk if Sanji wants to. After all, Luffy probably doesn’t care about the past and is only offering his ear if Sanji wants or needs to talk. He’s a good captain like that, and perhaps it would be best for Sanji to talk, but he honestly doesn’t know where to begin.

 

“I’m not ashamed if that’s what you think,” Sanji begins, not knowing why Luffy would think that anyway, but he’s not really thinking straight at the moment. 

 

“I didn’t think that,” Luffy says, not giving any hint of what he  _ is  _ thinking in his voice.

 

“I just don’t want to be associated with those people, that’s all,” Sanji explains, but Luffy gives him a look. It’s not exactly a stern look, it’s softer, but Sanji can tell that Luffy sees right through him.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk right now… or at all, but if there is anything I should know,” Luffy explains, and Sanji is sure that Luffy had been thinking about what exactly to say in this conversation. There is no way that he made that up on the spot. 

 

Sanji sighs, “When it comes to our lives, I don’t think that I can provide any information,” Sanji says, trying to be professional about this, to distance himself a little bit, “I think they want to see me just as little as I want to see them.”

 

“They hurt you,” Luffy concludes, and Sanji doesn’t know if he means physically or mentally, but he supposes that both assumptions would be right. 

 

“Yes,” he confirms, and Luffy merely nods. 

 

They finish the dishes and Sanji thinks that Luffy won’t say another word, but just as he leaves to let Sanji start his preparations for tomorrow’s breakfast, he smiles at Sanji.

 

“It’s okay,” he says softly, “You’re not one of them.”

 

Luffy leaves the door open, so that Sanji can hear the soft tunes of Brook’s violin. For some reason, his heart feels lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://winglesscrows.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
